


Carry You

by TheDevilWithinMe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithinMe/pseuds/TheDevilWithinMe
Summary: With the final question he walked over to her and bent down on his knees to get to her level. He stared deeply into her earthy brown eyes taking every detail of her angelic face. Her soft features were astounding to him. Her lips... her lips were doused in blistex as he smelled the heavy scent of the lip balm. Her cheeks were a rosy flush and her button nose wrinkled at how close he was to her. He took note of her freckles and how each one was attractively placed. He wanted nothing more than to cup her cheek and kiss those beautiful supple lips. "I'm sorry princess," he stepped back and gave some space. "I didn't know how else to say this, but... I'm starting to like you. I'm starting to trust you. I've never really trusted a human before besides April and I want you to know that I don't just let my walls down for anyone. Something about you makes my heart thaw. Listen," he slowly touched her on her thigh and she slightly twitched. "I know You barely know me, and it's only been almost 2 months since you've been here, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, not while I'm breathing...."
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author:  
> This story is based off of the 2016 TMNT turtles movie. I do not own any of these characters :(  
> This is taking me a lot of time to write so I'm gonna see if I can upload a few chapters at a time. The character, Iris is just a person I made up and can be relatable. You can even replace her with your own name if you want. She's just a normal girl who's life is about to get turned upside down!

Chapter 1: Twist of Events

  
New York, the city where no one sleeps.

  
At least not her anyway. Add insomnia to her list of troubles. Wearing nothing but underwear, (she doesn't wear anything else because she gets too hot at night) she knew that she had to sleep in order to be into work tomorrow, but she had way too much energy to even close her eyes and attempt to half ass it. She is a 5 foot more or less an very average looking girl and had no need of anyone's company. She wasn't a model, but wasn't unlucky in finding love either. She just chose to not be with anyone and besides She was perfectly fine on her own and not to have to answer to anyone. She enjoyed, yoga, meditation, reading books, playing videos games and even liked watching horror gut retching movies. You know, the ones that make you jump and probably never want to watch it again because of how twisted it left you once you've reached the end. yeah, those kind of movies. Most importantly, she loved her dog. A very friendly Golden Retriever.

  
She stares at her phone in the dark as she bundles herself in her blanket. A nice white soft blanket. She was intrigued by what was on the screen and would occasionally change the subject or watch YouTube videos. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon and it was already 4am. Her dog was sound asleep laying right next to her in bed though and was mildly jealous that her dog can sleep so fast. Everything seemed like a normal night until she heard a knock at the door in her apartment.  
At 4am? Please don't tell me it's my ex again. She slowly gets up from her bed and yanks the robe from her bed post. Her dog immediately jets for the door. "Whiskey," she whispered. "Don't make a sound or I swear no more treats." He always did that when he thought there was someone in the apartment. So eager to greet someone and never posed a threat. Tail wagging and all, he trotted up to what seemed like a black figure near the door. Everything was dark and the door wasn't open, so how did she not hear someone come in? She flipped the switch and to her surprise It was a woman dressed in leather and all black, bent down, petting her dog. Whiskey was smiling from ear to ear with his tongue out, readily accepting the strangers touch. She wasn't alone. There were 3 other similarly dressed individuals, but for them she couldn't see their faces. They seemed to have been carrying knifes and swords.

  
"You have a horrible guard dog. You should chose your company wisely because..." She pulled out what seemed like a gun and pulled the trigger. The dog wailed and laid on the ground heaving and obviously still alive. Blood began to flood the carpet "...You never know what could happen, Iris," Iris standing in frozen fear couldn't process what she just witnessed. Her beloved dog was shot in cold blood. She gasped and covered her mouth in disbelieve. Her eyes began to water.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was all she could muster. What were those people doing here and how did they know my name? They immediately shot her with a dart and her world suddenly became blurry. She could still hear her dog whimpering as her vision went black.

* * *

**Turtle's layer**

  
"Hey Mikey, Catch!" Leo, the Blue masked turtle, said mischievously as he tossed a slice of pizza. Mikey, the orange clad turtle, came sliding down the pipe with his skateboard as he opens his mouth Wide. Annnnnd GOAL! Mikey triumphantly catches the pizza.

  
"You know I could've dropped that pizza and that would've been a total waste," Mikey says spiritly."Yea I don't think your fat ass would've dropped it," Raph added. He adjusts his red mask as he smiles at his rather rude remark.

  
"You're one to talk, you're the biggest one out of all of us," Mikey retorted as the impending realization of what he just said sunk in. He fucked up.

  
"Muscle, numb nuts, muscle! And if ya stop eating pizza everyday you'd be at ma level too. so fuck you!" Mikey giggled under his breath as he jetted on his skateboard erasing any chance of the steamed Raphael to chase him.

  
"Relax Raph, at least you're not like Donny here who would break if he bends," Leo laughed at his own joke, but Donny, the purple clad, didn't find it amusing.

  
"You know I may look smaller to the rest of you, but my height gives a good advantage," He was correct after all, Donatello was the tallest out of all of them.

  
"Another numb nuts, geesh we know that Donny, IT WASSA JOKE," Raphael rolled his eyes while Don shook his head in disappointment and rolled himself back to the computers.

  
Four amazing Turtle brothers who sometimes had their disagreements, but when forced to fight against all odds, nothing could deter what blood had created.

  
Nothing was preparing them for what was going to be crashing into their lives.

* * *

**Shredder's Layer**

  
She could hear voices and she regained consciousness and she could taste that her mouth was dry. Her legs and arms were dangling as they carried her to god knows where. She was so confused and her heart hurt knowing that her dog had died alone and scared. Her memories were coming back to her.

  
"Wh-who...are you?" She demanded very softly. She couldn't say much as the medicine they gave hadn't fully worn off.  
"Shut up, whore," The strange lady spoke again. "You don't need to speak. Your mouth is useless here," She irately told her in her ear. A man that was in a white lab coat was standing in front of the strange woman and carried a vile of some sort. "Kari, you've done well in bringing me a test subject. Are you sure this girl has no medical history and is healthy as a horse?" "Yes stockman," Her name is Kari. Iris thought. The bitch murdered my dog so she could bring me here? Why couldn't she let him live? My fur baby. Was all she could think about.

  
"Why am I here?!" Iris managed to croak out as she slightly raised her head. She was met with a rather brutal punch to the face. "Forgive me Stockman, this thing chooses to speak when not spoken too," Kari said.

  
"No, she deserves to know in due time, but as of right now it would be wise for her to keep her mouth shut," Stockman added. "Take her to my table please and undress her," Undress me? What the hell were these people gonna do to me?! "We have to do this with haste. The specimen that I have in my hand won't last long," Stockman grabbed a glass needle doppler and sucked the specimen into the tube. They slammed Iris onto the table. She was still slowly coming around and her eyesight was getting finer. She felt them removing her robe and her underwear. She was fully exposed and suddenly everything felt cold. The air, the table their hands. God their hands are so cold as ice. They had spread her legs wide open and the air had met her genitals. She breathed heavy as she tried to move her head around. If she made it out alive she would go straight to the police and try to give them as much detail of her surrounding as possible. She had hoped they weren't gonna kill her. Why would they want her so badly?

  
"Hold her still this is gonna be quick," The individuals held her down. Stockman held the doppler near her birth canal. What the hell is going on? He quickly slid the doppler into her vagina and squeezed the contents inside of her. She froze as the cold liquid seeped into her body. She didn't know if she was shocked her just scared or both. A awful realization hit her. Where they trying to get me pregnant?! No...that can't be. "Let her get dressed and make sure she doesn't run," The scientist said. Suddenly the hands that were enveloping her were gone. She stayed lying there and didn't know if she should move. "Hurry the fuck up and get dressed, no one wants to see your naked body any longer than they have too, you're no one special sweety," Kari said bitterly.

  
_If I'm not special then why did you choose me?_

* * *

  
—-  
 **Turtles layer**

  
"Time for our nightly patrol. Donny you know the drill," Leo mentioned. Donny quickly went to his cameras and computer and checked if their was any activity. Nothing. "Well it seems to be all clear for now, " Donny turned to Leo was already making his way to the tunnels. "We still have to do this, sometimes those computers and cameras miss stuff," Leo replied.

  
"My computer doesn't miss a thing, we just happen to come across situations that otherwise happen when I'm not at my desk, but I assure you, my tech is spot on," His brothers knew he was being cocky. He has every right to be. He is the Brainiac of the group after all. He is a doctor, nurse, tech geek and psychiatrist when need be. He takes care of the layers security system daily.

  
"Fine, let's go, Donny please keep an eye out and call us on our shell-"

  
"-Cell I get it fearless leader. I'll keep you updated," Donny said while eyeing the computer. The rest of his brothers were gone and he remained scrolling the screen prepared for anything that popped up.

* * *

**The Rooftops**

  
All three of the brothers leaped across the rooftops with ease. Synchronizing as they have done this so many times together. They landed on a roof top and stopped to take a slight break.

  
"Anything brotha?" Raphael was twirling his sai impatiently. "I would really like to bust in some heads tonight."

  
"You always do," Mikey pushed Raph slightly, but not enough to cause a scene. Suddenly Mikey spoke again to break the silence. "I wonder what it would be like to be down there and drive a car and walk the streets like nothing could bother you,"

  
"We told you this Mikey, we can't do that. Enough wishful thinking it's never gonna happen. We're even lucky that April accepts us," Leo seemed to be un-phased.

  
"...I know," The orange turtle said sadly. Remembering how they got caught breaking into the police station and more than enough people saw them, calling them monsters and freaks. It bothered the little brother more than the rest of them. It affected him more than the rest of them. Mikey was the heart of the team and was the goofiest. Understandably as the little naive brother, he still had hopes that one day they could be able to walk the streets.

  
Ring. The shell cell was sounding off on Leo's waist. It was Donny. "Talk to me Don,"

  
"There was a bit of activity in the neighborhood I can hear it on the cops radio. They said something about a foot symbol being left on the wall of someone apartment. They only found a dead dog, but no one else was found,"

  
"Do you think someone was taken?" Leo's senses were heightened.

  
"There seemed to not have been a struggle," Don interjected.

  
"That still doesn't mean that there isn't a hostage. We will go and check it out. I'll call you if we need you,"

  
"Sure thing, Leo," the receiver hung up.

  
"Let's go guys. We have a hostage to save," The blue turtle said sternly. Both Raph and Mikey looked ready especially Raph. He's been waiting for this the whole night.

  
They sprung across the roofs at top speed and stealthy. They remained in the shadows as they were closing in on Shedder's whereabouts. They spotted several of shredders men as they climbed the roof. Soon enough the men will see them, but now wasn't the time. They had to see if the hostage was even there. Leo gave hand signals as they approached a window of the layer. They could hear someone talking, but couldn't quite make out was being said. "Dammit we need to get closer," Leo demanded. They slowly made their way to another window that allowed them to get a closer ear range.

  
"Seriously all you wore was a robe?" Kari ask the hostage. Iris decided not to answer as she thought she would be met with another punch to the face. She didn't want that nor did she deserve it anyway. Iris remained quiet.

  
"You have no idea what's instore for you, you are a part of something wonderful and it'll all come together. It takes patience and I won't let you ruin it, we will monitor you properly and if you even decide to go to the authorities, we will kill you. Trust me there are plenty of you were you came from. We will simply choose another to take your place," She said cheerfully as if what she was saying made her superior somehow. I'm a dead fish. The hostage thought.

  
Baxter Stockman entered the room once more and proclaimed that the initial part of the experiment has been completed and now all they had to do was wait. "You may go home now child, but if you even say a word, remember...you're just a spec in a array of sand. we can simply terminate the experiment and chose another. It would be a shame to end it, but you can be smart Iris, and allow it to happen," He said coercing the hostage into thinking this was all okay. All she had to do was let it happen and she'll live.

  
The turtles on the other hand were confused as ever. What could Baxter be up to now? Leo's mind was racing with possibilities. Baxter was going to let her go home, so all they had to do was let her get far enough from Shredder as possible and maybe then they can intercept her. As scared as Iris was she was glad she was able to get out of there, but didn't have a home to go too. They blind folded her and lead her to an alley way, far from Shredder's Layer as to be careful not to give away their location to her. They unfolded the sleeve from her eyes and all they told her was...

  
"Remember..." And just like that, they were gone. She didn't know where to go and didn't know where to turn too. She certainly didn't want to go home or even think about her dog. She didn't even have her cellphone with her or decent clothes on. It was cold out and she can feel the breeze underneath her robe. She had no shoes on and her feet felt the cold ground beneath her. What the fuck just happened?

  
The turtles knew that it was their cue to intercede and fair enough they didn't want to frighten her. They knew this girl wasn't going to react the way April did. They followed her swiftly as the girl walked aimlessly. "Where the fuck do I go?" They heard her say. She was freezing and-

  
"You can come with us..." A soft voice said in the shadows. It startled her and she feverishly looked around to see where the source of the voice was coming from. "I'm not going with anyone! You have no idea was I just went through!" Leonardo remained in hiding as he answered her.

  
"Actually we do. We're not your enemy and nor do we wanna hurt you," Leo said calmly. Raph shook his head. "You sure you wanna bring another chick home?" Raph said quietly. Leo ignored him.

  
"We can help you," Leo continued.

  
"How can I trust you?" The girl was scared now and didn't know if she should run. Maybe she should.  
So she did.

  
She ran as fast her bare feet can take her only be abruptly stopped by a large red masked turtle. "Listen chick, you can come with us or freeze your ass off out here...either way I really don't care. Make a choice," Raph said roughly. Not quite the soft toned voice she heard earlier, but that wasn't what caught her off guard. It was the fact that she was staring at a green skinned mutant who... talks. She noticed he was wearing a red mask and had weapons at his belt, but she didn't know what they were called.

  
"I'm so sorry mad'am, my...colleague here is being his usually rude self." She then turned around to notice an equally green large turtle, but with a blue mask. His skin was rather lighter and he had swords on his back. "We don't want to alarm you, even though you seem to already be alarmed," He said defeated.

  
"Maybe she just needs a friendly face?" A then more smaller green mutant appeared sporting an Orange mask. "Hi sweetheart, we don't wanna hurt you, we're the good guys!" He said cheerfully. Iris then came to the conclusion that she might have been drugged very well back at there because she figured it still hasn't worn off. "I am fucking sick or something?" She placed her hands on her head in utter shock.

  
"I mean you might be, we can take you some place safe and get you checked out...if you let us," Leo tried one more time. She was about to cry and didn't know what else to do. She threw in the towel and gave in. She thought she was gonna die either way. She stuck her hand out and said:

  
"Lead the way...but please don't hurt me, I can't take another battle," She said exhausted. "Don't worry babes, we got you," Mikey sported a smile.

  
She fainted.

  
Mikey picked her up bridal style and carried her to a manhole. They disappeared quickly and hoped no one saw them, but little did they know, Kari was watching.

* * *

**Turtle's Layer**

  
Don wondered why his brothers were taking so long and if something bad might've happened. He fought back the urge to call Leo when he suddenly heard his name.

  
"Donny, we need you to do us favor..." Leo sounded nervous. Don finally unglued himself for the computer screen to see Mikey holding a limp female in his arms.

  
"What the hell did Master Splinter say about bringing people down to Layer?" Don began to panic.  
"Please Don this is important," Leo argued. "I'll explain everything I promise..."

  
"WE already have APRIL and Casey," Don argued, but Leo shot him a look. Don ceased resisting and started analyzing the situation. He never asked questions before assessing the possibilities first. He noticed the girl seemed to be young, no older than in her 20s. She wasn't wearing much and she had Seven Chakras tattooed on her left arm.

"Let me see her," He requested. Don made his way to a sofa that had in their layer. Mikey lied her down.  
"Well she still has a pulse, looks young, and she seems fairly thin...what happened to her?"

  
"Baxter Stockman is behind this and he did something to her, but we're not quite sure what they did. Maybe when she wakes up she fill in the holes for us," Leo was certain something was done to her. Stockman was not one to just take a human subject lightly. He always went to the extreme.

  
"I told Leo not to bring her, we could've just kept an eye on her," Raph stood proud.

  
"Well she couldn't go to the police, Raph! Where was she going to go? The foot don't let people go that easily or did you forget that?" Leo was close to Raph's face and the red turtle grunted at his brother, not saying another word.

  
"I will keep an eye on her, the three of you should just leave her be. Let her wake up without you guys in her face," Don mentioned.

  
"Can we keep her? She's cute," Mikey said playfully.

  
"You think every girl is cute," Raph was ready to drive his fist home on Mikey's face.

  
"Leave me alone why don't cha, Don has April!" Mikey had a point. Don perked up. "We are not together Mikey..."

  
"Yea...uhuh," The orange clad threw his hand in the air while rolling his eyes.

—  
A few hours have passed by and the young lady still hasn't woken up. She was sound asleep softly snoring. "Hey she snores like you," Mikey nudged Raphael's shoulder. Raphael grunted again. "Except he snores louder than a fucking fright train," Leo jokingly said. "She's sounds like a kitten," Leo added.

  
"Oh Jesus Christ," Raph folded his arms and looked at the ceiling cursing under his breath saying something along the lines of why does he have brothers. Sudden they heard a few words coming from Iris's mouth. "Shut up," she said still with her eyes closed, not realizing where she was.

  
"Great, you woke the cat up," Raphael walked away not wanting anything to do with her. She then opened her eyes slowly. The turtles stayed back not wanting to frighten her again. She fully opened her eyes and sat up. The smell of the Sewer hit her nose and she was taken aback. The turtles looked down embarrassingly even though she wasn't looking. She heard a subway train and she heard a few rumblings throughout the layer.

  
"Where am I," she said quickly and quietly as if not to wake up a beast.

  
Donny barged in. "You're in our home madam," Donny friendly presented himself. "We are turtles. Ninja turtles. My name is Donatello, These are my brothers, I am the brains of the group, more like a technical Genius. My weapon of choice is the bow staff," He pointed his bow staff at the crowd of brothers standing before her. She noticed this turtle was taller than the others and wore purple.

  
"Hey babes, Remember me? My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, I'm the handsome one who can make you laugh anytime, I have the Nunchaku" He pointed at his weapon Again sporting his signature smile and winked at her.

  
"My name is Leonardo, I'm the leader of this group," Raph huffed. Leo shot a look at his red brother. "...but you can call me Leo. my weapon is the Katana," He turned around to show the weapons on the back of his shell. "Nice to meet you," He waved a hand at her and smiled. Everyone then looked at Raph. Who had his back turned. When he then decided to turn around:

  
"Names Raphael, you can call me Raph, I'm all muscle. my weapon is the Sai," He pointed to his belt. They looked like elongated forks she thought. He gave a half hearted smile. That seemed to have satisfy the group. They turned to face the woman before them. Not knowing what to say, she paused biting her lip. What should she say? She didn't know these peop-Things who were staring at her.

  
"Mam, I know you must be really confused and scared even, but we are not your enemy. We're here to help and we want to make sure you're okay," Donny smiled. He genuinely really wanted to make sure she was okay. "She seemed to like this turtle. "What is your name?" He asked politely.

  
"You can call me...Iris," She was beginning to relax until she saw something else approaching her. A rather large hairier being standing behind the turtles. The four of them new exactly who it was and their blood froze. Shit. It's Splinter.

  
"You boys want to explain to me meaning of-" He stopped. He eyed the girl before him, who was small, scared and obviously ready to bolt. He immediately changed his tone of voice. "Young lady, I apologize if my appearance frightens you. I'm sure my sons had a good reason for bringing you here. my name is Master Splinter, but my son's call me Sensei," He then pitched a look at his sons who knew they were going to pay for this later. "Iris, you must've have gone through a terrible night. Please do not be afraid to tell us what occurred. No one will harm you here nor judge you. You are free to speak," He had more of a father figure vibe to him. She knew he meant no harm.

  
"How are you guys suppose to help me?"

  
"Look we hate those bastards just as much as you do, so ya mind telling us what happen'?" He impatiently said.

  
"Raph-" Leo was about to speak.

"Don't start," Raph faced Leonardo.

  
"I think you should leave the talking to me," He said boldly.

  
"Oh FUCK YOU," he said loudly as He was threw his arms up. Leo then turned towards Iris.

  
"Please forgive him, he's the hothead and we don't necessarily get along." She can sense the brooding tension between the two brothers. "It's...okay," She managed to reply. She took a mental note not to step on Raphael's toes.

  
Mikey, Don and Leonardo along with Master Splinter gathered around. They each took a seat on the floor and got into their comfortable position. Raphael stayed close by, but didn't bother to approach.

  
"Well..." It was painful to remember how everything started, but she continued. "I was just in bed, on my phone. My beautiful dog was sleeping next to me when I heard that dreadful knock. I got up to see who it was thinking it was my ex. My dog, Whiskey, beat me to the punch and before you know, she...Kari, shot my dog. He was just trying to be friendly and she killed him. They took me away while he was still fighting for his life," She began to tear up. "He was the only thing close to a family that I had and now he's gone, I have nobody," Raphael's muscles loosened when he heard her say those words. He knew very well what it felt like to feel like you have nobody, but he couldn't imagine actually losing his family.

  
"There was a man in a lab coat holding something in his hand. They...undressed me and..." She didn't know how else to say the rest, but Donny wanted to know where this was going. "He said they didn't have much time and that the specimen in hand would go bad if they didn't hurry. I didn't know what they were going to do. They held me down on the table and spread my legs. They squirted the gooey shit into my...me," She didn't want to say vagina. Donatello was definitely interested now and this caught Raphael's attention as well. He turned around and started making way slowly toward the woman. What the hell is this creep up to now? he thought.

  
"Are you saying that he inserted a specimen of some kind into your...genitals?" Donny didn't know how else to say it. It was a delicate subject. "Am I correct?" He said nervously. It would be embarrassing if he was wrong, but that was rarely the case.

"That's exactly what he did..." She confirmed. Everyone was quite surprised, but the look on Donny's face was that of further questioning. "What color was it, the specimen? Were you able to take a look?" It then dawned on her...it was white. "It was...WHITE." She said with her eyes wide open. "Not too white, but a little see-through." Raphael was all ears at this point, but chose not to say a word. Donny was putting two and two together and came to an alarming conclusion.

  
"There is only one reason why something white would be going into that region of your body-"  
Raph interrupted the purple turtle.  
"-Filthy fucker is up to some dirty shit,"

  
Everyone looked at Raphael. The group hadn't realized he was there. "Yea what Raph said...But to put it in better terms, I think he's trying to get you pregnant," Donny was proud of his conclusion, but was worried for the woman. Why would stockman want to get someone pregnant that way?

  
"Why would the creep want to get her pregnant that way? Don't you have traditional sex or something?" Everyone was really shocked at Raphael at this point. "Raphael," Splinter tone was low and assertive. Raph looked at sensei. "...what?"

  
"I would never have sex with that man or whoever they wanted me to have sex with!" Of course she wouldn't. That would be rape. She still felt violated. Raphael felt a bit of embarrassment and his face flushed. Both Iris and Raphael were eyeing each other. Neither of them breaking the stare. It was as if they were studying each other. Raphael then felt uncomfortable. He never had anyone do that before. Stare at him, without judgement and without any word either. He turned away from her.

  
"Way to go, Iris. Making Raphael blush like that," Mikey intruded. "Michelangelo," The same low tone from Master Splinter shut the little brother up.

  
"I don't know what to do? Why would they choose me? What does he want from me? If he wanted a baby so much, why didn't he just go and get one from an orphanage or something?" She put her head down and rest it on her hands.

  
"Iris, this is Baxter Stockman we're talking about. He's doing a sick experiment and it can't just be any old baby. He most likely wants to play God," Donny was deep in thought but offered a sympathetic look.

  
"What did he put in me?" She was sorely confused. "Well mam, I know this is going to sound very inappropriate, but I'm gonna need a...sample," She looked at Donatello like oh god. "I won't touch you I promise," He reassured her. "I'll give you a long q-tip and you do the rest," She agreed. Don gave her the Q-tip and she decided to go to one of the boys rooms to do her business and get it over with. This was getting weirder and weirder. While she was getting the sample, she realized who's room she was in. The katanas were on the wall, several of them. They were neatly stacked up and the bed was neatly made, the room looked fairly clean. She realized it must've been Leonardo's. The one turtle who had the swords. Leo saw her dart in his room, but didn't say a word.

  
"Done," She was actually amused that she went through with it. She handed it to Don, who quickly put it in a vile. "I'll let you know in a couple of hours. As of now, please feel free to get comfortable," She smiled at him. He smiled back.

  
She then felt someone creep up behind her and she heard a soft voice. "How did you like my room?" She turned around to see the blue turtle looking right back at her. He has blue eyes. They were...beautiful. She caught herself staring and realized she hadn't answered him. "Oh, your room was...actually quite nice," and she wasn't lying. "Thank you, I saw you fly into my room and I wasn't going to say anything. I have nothing to hide anyway," She could tell he was definitely the leader.

  
"Is that his way of flirting?" Raph was chuckling. Leo doesn't let a single soul in his room, so to say that he has nothing to hide was quite surprising.

  
"I guess so, but then again he was like that with April too, so I don't know," Mikey was puzzled.  
Master Splinter interrupted.

  
"Although this is our home, you may enjoy your stay here as long you need too. If there is a little one to appear as Donatello had said, then you must need a place to stay to be safe," Master Splinter was calm and reassuring that they really did mean no harm. Who were these turtles and how did they ended up in the Sewer? Most importantly she wasn't ready to be a mother!  
Hours have passed and she had already gotten to know two of the brothers. Michelangelo and Leonardo and most importantly the Rat. She was hesitant to go near Raphael. I'm sure he wouldn't want to make a conversation anyway. He was busy punching away at his bag. There was something about him and She knew a thing or two about having a short fuse. He was their brother, so she had to be curious to know who this turtle was. As she slowly made her way to the large turtle, she noticed how strong he was. The punching bag was just a rag doll to him and it looked like it was about to fall from the ceiling, but then again the ceiling looked like he might of dislodged it several times. She thought she was being quiet, but to her surprise he already knew she was there watching him.

  
"Like what you see?" He was being surprisingly light- hearted. She froze unable to get her words out. Please don't say anything stupid she told herself. He continued to punch the bag loudly as he grunted. She watched how he moved. How he used all of his body weight to send the bag crouching mid-air. She couldn't catch herself when she finally opened her mouth and said:  
"Will you teach me how to do that?" Her mouth went dry. Why the fuck would she say that? This seemed to have caught Raphael off guard as well. He didn't think she was still standing there. He stopped and caught the bag without even looking at it. Instead he was looking at her. No one was really interested in his activities before. He was shocked and looked around to see if any of his brothers were in the dojo. He looked back at her and finally motioned her over with his hand. She regretfully walked over. He caught a glimpse of her reaction.

  
"Relax I'm not gonna bite," He said in a low tone. For some reason that sent shivers down her spine. He motioned her to get in front of him and face the punching bag. He hovered over her tiny five foot frame holding the bag in place. She noticed his muscles and how large they were. She traced his veins down to his wrists. She also noticed that there was obviously large scars, but she tried to not pay too much attention to them or he might catch wind of her staring. She felt his breath on her hair as he exhaled. It wasn't obnoxious either, just subtle breathing. She could tell he was trying to not scare her off.

  
"This isn't ninjutsu...this is boxing," He started. "It requires speed, agility, power, endurance, and mental toughness," Do I even have all that? what did she get herself into? "It's a brutal sport, but I'll go easy on you," He tried to assure her. Good because she was sure that she was going to fail miserably.

  
"front toe and heel on the center line. dominant hand in back," He touched her gently on the waist, trying not to make her nervous. She moved in the direction of his hands eyeing the bag not knowing a clue of what she was doing. "You have to evenly distribute your weight, knees bent," He gently tapped her in the back of the knee causing her to bend her knees. "Back heel raised," He was talking softly now, as soft as his voice would allow.

  
"Chin slightly down. Relax and.…." He paused. "...breath," he told her in her ear. "Keep your feet down on the ground," He was still close to her ear. She felt like he was really trying to teach her and didn't want to set her up for failure. He wasn't taking her for fool. That made her feel really good because She was soaking up everything like a sponge. "Exhale as you throw the punch and tighten your muscles as you make impact, use all of your body weight," He held her waist to make sure she wasn't going to hurt herself. He never taught April this. She was always into what Donny was doing so he never bothered to teach anyone, but himself. "Ready?" She was ready.

  
"Throw the first punch," He ordered her. Her back arched forward as her dominant fist followed after. She made contact with the bag barely moving it, but it was slight movement. She was a little disappointed. "Again," He still held onto her waist. She attempted again and again and again. She was getting the hang of it and was punching harder with no hesitation. She liked it. Raph could see her smiling and surprisingly that made him smile. That smile of his made his whole image change. She saw something different. She also noticed how dangerously close she was to him. She was closer than when she was with Leo. She was able to make her out the hint of green in his eye color mixed with an earthy hazel. It was piercing. He realized what was happening and backed off.

  
"...and that's how ya punch a punching bag. Satisfied?" He cracked a little smile. Yes she was most definitely satisfied. She felt like she had gotten through a layer of skin. "Yea, maybe next time you...can teach me some more," She actually really did like the sport. "He nodded and. "Sure, princess," That's when the word slipped out of his mouth. Princess. He caught what he said and turned around quickly to regain his composure. She could hear him going at it again. Yup she definitely pulled down a couple bricks or too. She was proud her self.

  
As she walked away she ran into a disheveled Donatello. His facial expression made her scared. I think he was most scared than she was. He pulled her into his "Lab" and he didn't know how to say this, but he had to come out and say it anyway.  
"Iris, I really don't know how to say this...the specimen is sperm. Just like we had originally thought. Now the host the sperm belongs too is what I'm concerned about...Iris, the sperm contained traces of mutagen that no animal on earth has or person. The only people that contain this mutagen is US. My brothers and I, even Master Splinter. What Baxter Stockman is up too is not good and can cause some serious health concerns. I'm sorry,"

  
"So you're telling me that this sperm is probably from one of you, and that he doesn't care if it's gonna kill me? Is this some SICK JOKE?!" Her face turned hot.

  
"Iris, please bare with me," He tried to calm her down.

  
"You just told me Donny, that I could possibly die if I somehow end up pregnant." She was definitely fuming now.  
"The mutagen should already be in your blood by now, and that means it should affect you in some sort of way, pregnant or not," Donny explained.

  
"What are you saying? That I'm going to become a mutant?" Her eyes started to well up when Don put a hand on her arm. "I'm so sorry, but in order to find out who the father will be, all of us has to take swab test. I will break the news to my brothers. For right now I want you to keep tabs on what symptoms you might be having including morning sickness...please," Donny really was the sweetest.

* * *

She stayed in Donny's lab, not wanting to exit. Her world turned upside down and she didn't know how to turn it right side up. She couldn't hear the conversation very well,but what really shook her was when she heard Raph's outstanding vocals.  
"Are you fucking with me Don?! And even if it was mine, how the hell did they getta hold my shit?!" The red turtle was infuriated. Followed by a couple unintelligible words she couldn't make...then...

  
"Goddamit, that's just Dirty bro!" Raph was definitely the loudest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She will soon know which of the mutants would be the father to her unborn child. She could be out of the woods if she didn't get pregnant...then what Donny said about the...mutagen.

  
All she wanted to do was hide.

  
She ended up falling asleep in Donny's lab too scared even move from the room. especially after hearing Raphael's explosion. They would start to look at her funny and things would get awkward. Donny walked in on her sleeping and ended up quietly doing his work. He didn't want to wake her. After he had gotten all the swabs including his own, he went straight to analyzing and drank a large cup of coffee. This was going to be an all-nighter.

  
Donny was wiping his eyes as he tiredly waited for the results. Iris was still sleeping. She really did sleep like a kitten he noted. What if the sperm was his, how would his initial reaction would be. I would be extremely concerned. Of course if she actually went through with it I would make sure I was there every step of the way. What if it was Mikey's? Oh God. No. 

The screen finally turned green. He was scared to even look at the results. But this was it.  
He closed his eyes and faced himself towards the screen. When he opened his eyes, his faced turned pale, his eyes glued to the screen unable to move. His joints locked up and his mind froze.

  
The screen read in capital letters: RAPHAEL.

  
Don realized he had stopped breathing and finally inhaled. He looked back at the woman sleeping in his lab and didn't know how to break the news to her. His brother, the hot tempered one, the impulsive violent one of all of his brothers. Why would they want him reproduce? Still he had to let him know before Iris woke up.

  
He begrudgingly walked over to the sound of snoring when he reached his brother's room. He reaaaally didn't want to wake him up, but this was way too important. How could someone sleep through this? He knocked on the door frame hoping that was enough.

  
The snoring stopped...

  
"Raph…." his voice was caught in his throat. The dark green turtle turned around in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "da fuck do you want bro?" He was too tired to yell. He wanted to ignore his brother and go back to sleep. "Raph we need to talk," The purple brother insisted.

  
Why the hell is he waking me up in the middle of the night? Then it hit him like a punch to the gut. He began to sweat. His attention was fully invested in his brother now.

  
"Don..." He stared at his brother, who was doing the same to him. "...FUCK." He said to himself. "It's mine isn't it?"  
"...I'm afraid so."

  
"Dammit."

  
"There is still a possibility that she won't get pregnant," Donny tried to make light of the situation.

  
"Yea and with my luck she will," Raph put his face in his hands. His mask was over his nightstand while he stayed sitting on his hammock. "Thanks Brainiac, now i can't go back to sleep. Where is she?"

  
"She's sleeping in my lab. You're not thinking about waking her are you?" A troubled passed over the purple turtle's face.

  
"...no," Raph was still tired, but now he needed to take his mind off of her. "Imma go to the dojo," He slowly made his way out of the room and into the dojo. He eyed the punching bag.

  
Fuck.

  
Fuck fuck fuck. He forgot that he had showed her how to punch. How her waist felt in his hands, how she smiled when she was proud of herself. Wooden dummy it is then. As upset as he was he had to remind himself.  
She didn't ask for this.

* * *

—-  
 **Author note:**  
 **Please leave a comment. I promise I'll respond back. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I plan on writing more. I stood up late at night writing this chapter so I'm a bit tired now. It is now seven in the morning and it's time for bed lol.**


	2. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:  
> Song that I was listening too while writing this chapter: Battlefield- by Svrcina   
> Please give it a listen :)

**Shredders layer**

  
The man in the white coat was pacing back and forth as he just came to the realization that the turtles got a hold of his experiment. No need to worry. He thought. It's just a minor inconvenience and neither the turtles nor the rat can stop me!

  
"How did the turtles find out about the experiment?" Kari questioned.

  
"they must've been here..." The look on his face said it all. "The Shredder will catch wind of this, that his men failed to capture the intruders."

  
"What shall we do about he girl?" Kari eyed Stockman. What shall I do about the girl? Then he laughed. He laughed hysterically.

"Oh Kari, soon enough they'll know she's pregnant, but they won't know by whom. They may try to protect the girl, but Kari, you will find her for me and bring her back before she gives birth. The turtle brother, whom they call Raphael will not stand in my way." Kari bowed and began to turn around when-

  
"Baxter Stockman," a cold voice came from across the room. It had put a stop to his pacing.

  
"Yes Master Shredder…" He looked at the unfriendly figure before him.

  
"The girl you were supposed to be closely be watching somehow ended up in the hands of the Four turtles and the Rat?!" He said displeased.

  
"It is just a minor inconvenience Master, they can't terminate the experiment even if they tried. The child will simply be born in our hands. We will retrieve her. Nothing can get past the foot clan," He hoped that his little statement would satisfy the Shredder. He gave what he had just heard some thought.

  
"I hope you are right Stockman, we can simply retrieve the girl and the child will be ours. No one will get in our way!"

* * *

**Turtle's Layer**

  
The sun was rising and Raphael was still busy in the dojo with the Wooden dummy, Donatello hadn't gotten any sleep and Leonardo was already preparing himself for early morning training. He slowly put his gear in place and tide his bandana tightly before exiting the room. His brothers rarely saw him without his mask on. Master Splinter waited down below with his hands folded preparing to speak with his sons. One by one, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo all walked over to their beloved father and kneeled before him, Except for one.

  
"Raphaaaeeeel!" Splinter's scream could be heard throughout the layer.

  
This undoubtedly woke the poor girl up from her slumber. She shot right up from her curled position and found that she was still in Donny's lab. Iris looked around feverishly. She was alone. It then emerged that none of it was a dream. She really did meet Baxter Stockman and she really did meet four 6 ft giant turtles, even though Donny was the tallest and Mikey was the shortest of the group. Her dog was indeed shot. The fear came back and she again didn't want to leave the Lab. What if they're mad at me? How unbelievable strange it felt to her. She wanted a husband, a nice home, a dog and a beautiful baby to start a family. A family I never had. "Now I'm stuck with these turtles," She said to herself. She had hoped no one heard her. She finally mustered up the courage to leave the lab and as she did she saw from the corner of her eye, Raphael. He seemed a little upset and was quickly making his way to what seemed like the middle of the Chamber.

  
Once the Rat saw that his son had finally appeared, his body settled.

  
"Now, my sons," He began. "I understand that this situation is indeed delicate and I praise Leonardo for making the decision to bring the young lady to us. Although we are not allowed to bring people of the city below ground, we are also responsible for protecting the people of the City. This young lady is in grave danger with our enemy, the Foot Clan. The Shredder. Donatello has come to the conclusion that the child could be one of ours as apart of Baxter Stockman's perverse experiment," He turned to the purple turtle. "Have you retrieved the results my son," Donny, poor Donny didn't want to say a word. He turned to his brother Raphael who already had his head turned the other direction. Raphael was on the same boat and was giving his purple brother no support. "Fine," Don said under his breath. He was defeated.

  
"Yes sensei," Donny replied. Raphael's eyes grew wide, but dared not to look at his father nor his brother. Donny paused and inhaled. He swallowed deeply. Donny swallowed some more, his mouth became dry and realized the words couldn't come out. It's Raphael's. 

  
"Donny...?" Leo said concerningly. Donny looked at his blue brother with eyes wide open.

  
"Its-..." The words still wouldn't come out and Donatello started to become embarrassed. Why wouldn't the words come out? It's not like the child would be his, so why was this so hard?

  
Iris remained far from the group, but was curious as well. She really wanted to know, so she inched a little closer, but quiet enough so they wouldn't hear her.

  
"Donatello." Master Splinter grew anxious. "Is it Yours?" He asked. Raphael couldn't stand the silence any longer. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

  
"Donny is it mine?" Leo asked while his purple brother remained looking at him almost breaking out into a sweat.

  
"It's mine," Raphael said impatiently. He was still looking away from his brothers and Splinter. Unable to face them. Knowing that it was his sperm they retrieved and that it was his fault all of this was unfolding. Everyone's eyes were on Raphael now.

  
"Raphael, stand before me," Splinter commanded. SHIT. Great way to make me stand out. Raph did as he was told. He was standing in front of his father feeling like his soul was completely exposed.

  
"Is it true my son?" Dontatello was about to speak, when Splinter put up his palm silencing the genius. Raphael was gently banging his left hand against his thigh. "...Yes Sensei, It's what Donatello told me," Raphael was about to turn around to face the genius when Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me," Splinters voice was gentle but stern. Raphael was staring into his fathers eyes. "None of this is your fault. I want you to know that."

  
"but how did they get a hold of my...you know?"

  
"We don't know, my son, but it doesn't matter right now,"

  
"YES IT DOES. I feel violated Master Splinter. Now this girl is gonna die because of me!" His rage was starting to build when Don interrupted.

  
"Hey, listen I never said she was going to die!"

  
"Yes you did!" Everyone turned around to find Iris standing behind them. Once she realized everyone was staring at her she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, Donny." She felt embarrassed.

  
"Young lady, how much have you heard," Splinter was eyeing her now with Raphael still standing in front of him. She froze not knowing what to say. "I, uh...um," She swallowed. "I heard that he was the one," she said softly. She pointed to the turtle standing as she looked away. She didn't want anyone to be upset with her. Raphael looked at her then looked down in shame.

"Shit," was all he could mutter under his breath. Donny stood up in the quickness and turned around to face the girl. "Im sorr-,"  
"Donatello! Kneel!" The purple turtle immediately went back to his place between Mikey and Leo.

  
"Resume your place Raphael," Raphael looked one more time at the woman and began to walk to go back into his position.

  
"Stand before me young lady, please," Splinter sounded different when it came to Iris. He didn't sound stern nor demanding, just soft and caring.

  
She was shaking now. She had never been so close to the rat. "I will not hurt you my dear," He had a mellow expression on his face.

  
"I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean-," She began to explain.

  
"No need to apologize...you've been through enough and you are frightened understandably so," He grabbed her hand gently and cupped it in both of his hands. "You are cold my dear, and you are shivering, we will take good care of you and make sure nothing will harm you," He seems sincere in his word. "How old are you my dear?"

  
"I'm uh, 23," She replied.

  
"Although my sons are indeed older than you by 3 years, I think you will be grateful to finally meet another human such as your self," He smiled and laughed.

  
"What you mean, Splinter?"

  
"There are 2 other humans that know us very well and I'm sure you will be happy to meet them," He motioned for Mikey to stand. "Call April O'Neil and Casey Jones and tell them that there is special guest waiting to meet them,"

  
"Aye Aye Captain!" And placed his hand on his forehead. Splinter shot him unpleased look. "I mean...yes Sensei," He bowed to his Master. Iris chuckled.

  
"He is the youngest of the brothers by 2 minutes and a bit childish, but a great nunchaku fighter. Do not underestimate his skill," Splinter added and she realized she was still standing in front of the Rat. "Yes, but you're so kind," He really is a kind rat.  
"Thank you my child," He then gave the rest of his sons the cue to leave. "Come you need something to eat." He put his hand on her waist. She then turned to Raphael who already had his back turned toward her. I wonder what he must be thinking.  
Raphael. 

A few days have passed and she fairly enjoyed Mikey's company as he kept things light hearted.

  
"Raph is becoming a dad..." Mikey proclaimed. Iris's face scrunched.

  
"Hey I'm not pregnant yet, Mikey," As she kept pressing all the buttons on the controller as the character on the screen performed all moves possible. They were playing mortal combat.

  
"Imma beat your ass in this game, no one beats the combat champion!" and with that big letters appeared on the screen. PLAYER 2 WINS.  
"Dammit!" She threw the controller at the television. Mikey's face turned to shock. "Damn don't become like him now, We can't afford another controller," She stopped and looked at the orange turtle. "Sorry, I can get competitive, do you wanna play another game or go another round?"

  
"Hell yea! another round it is!" The orange clad tossed the controller back to her. She was ready this time. The characters on the screen were flying, flipping, punching, swinging. "FUCK!" she yelled. "FUCK YOU!" she was really into the game and really wanted to win this time. Her fingers flew over the buttons as fast as she could. Mikey was shocked by how competitive she was, but he liked it and was sucking in all the time he had with her. "Damn babygirl, you got skill!" Then with one click her character performed their special move and she finally won. "THANK YOU, GODDAMIT, FINALLY!" She brightly yelled.

  
"She finally kicked your green ass," Leo laughed. He bent down behind the couch and had his coffee in hand. "Someone finally showed you what it's like to lose."

  
"Just one time, nothing too worry about, bet you she can't win again though," he said eyeing her for a reaction. "Bet you I can!"

  
"She's like you Mikey, she can play for hours...I would've given up," Leo admitted.

  
"That's cause your a quitter," Iris interjected. Leo was taken aback by her statement.

  
"Oh really?! you really don't know me," Leo added. "Mikey move."

  
"But I was suppose to get a rem-"

  
"Mikey MOVE," Leo already had the controller in hand. "Lets start this," Leo eyed the screen as if he could burn a hole through it. "Lets listen to music while we play, do you have any songs you'd like to request?"

  
She thought for a second. "Cardi B?" Both Mikey and Leo looked at her with shock.

  
"You listen to her?" Leo said.

  
"I listen to anything really...rock, classical, hip-hop, rap, techno, some country,"

  
"Okay then lets listen to Skillet-invincible," Leo offered.

  
"Okay..." She said. what they didn't know was that she already knew the lyrics. Once the music started she began to sing.

  
"Target on my back lone survivor lasts  
They got me in their sights  
No surrender no  
Trigger fingers go  
Living the dangerous life  
Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake  
I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
Chewing me up, spitting me out  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
Never will fall, never will end  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight,"  
Leo was surprised, but immediately jumped in:  
"You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
You make me feel invincible," Leo was singing to the top of his lungs and Iris was too. The both had forgotten about the game by now. Donatello walked over while he over heard the two singing. Neither of them skipping a beat. The singing became a contest. They wanted to see who would slip up.

  
Donatello was grinning from ear to ear and Mikey was bobbing to the music playing an invisible guitar. "Wooh!" Mikey was into it. once the song was done both Iris and Leo were panting. Both smiled at each other. "One more?" Leo asked. He liked singing. who knew?

  
"Yea...sure..." Iris was ready to pick the next song.

  
"There aint no high school musical up in this bitch," Raph interrupted. Leo scoffed, Mikey stopped playing his invisible guitar and Donny walked away back to his computer not wanting to get in on the fight that was about ensue.

  
"Morning sunshine, you woke up late, more of your vigilante shit?" Leo was up and off the couch at this point. Mikey quickly ran over to Iris on the couch. "You might wanna move," He said lowly. She agreed and got off the couch toward Mikey. Raphael caught it from the corner of his eye.

  
"Non of your goddam business."

  
"Of course," Leo was walked away. Iris felt disappointment at Raphael for ruining the whole thing. She was just having fun. Why was he always like this? She didn't know what to say to lighten the mood. So she blurted out nervously:

  
"what do you like to listen too?" She immediately regretted it. Mikey's muscles tensed and Leo immediately turned to look at Raph.

  
"I'm not in the mood," He said softly. He didn't want to get rough with her. "Oh yea you're never in the mood for anything!" Leo threw his hands up in the air. "No one fucking asked you!" He pointed a finger at Leo in defense.

  
"Boys!" Splinter yelled. Everyone turned to look at master splinter except Raphael. "Control yourself Raphael."  
"WHAT? you want me to keep my mouth shut in front of her?!"

  
"It would be wise to do so," Raphael gritted his teeth and walked off without even looking at her. Does he really hate me? She was afraid to ask the question to either of them. She knew they wouldn't know the answer. Maybe he's afraid.

  
"Geesh, why the fuck did Stockman chose him?" Leo Exclaimed. Splinter snapped at Leo. "Why did Stockman choose ANY of us?" Splinter was frustrated.

  
Iris made her way to the couch again and sat down. She began to stare into nothing and didn't know what to do anymore. She was afraid that she might be pregnant and by the hotheaded turtle at that. She started to feel sick and wouldn't dare to vomit. She finally after so many days...cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She held it in long enough and as much as she tried to be strong, the flood gate opened. She cried silently as cold tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
"Uh...guys," Mikey noticed what was unfolding and didn't know if he should walk over. He caught the attention of his brothers. He whispered to them. "Dude she's crying...what do we do?" "Leave her be, she needs to let it out," Donny explained.

  
"No." Leo balled his fists and looked at her. "She shouldn't have to suffer because of Raph's stubbornness," He then looked at his Sensei who then gave Leo the nod of approval. He swallowed. He then began to walk over to the crying woman.  
What was he going to say to her?

  
"Uh...mam?" He remained standing next to the couch waiting for an approval to sit down. Nothing yet. "May I sit?" She then turned to the blue turtle with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. "I'm sorry that I'm crying, I don't cry in front of people."

  
"You're crying in front of me." Leo pointed out.

  
"Right." She looked down. After a long pause: "How do you do it? How do you deal with that everyday?" Leo breathed in and finally sat down next to her. "I guess I got use to it, we all did. It's something that just happens now. It's like a role that he decided to take on. Something that I don't even think he can control because of how long. He's been like that for years Iris, no one can change that." She nodded her head in understanding and then a thought popped into her head. "Not even if I end up pregnant? Not even a baby?" She was looking at Leonardo searching for any answers in his face. God those blue eyes.

"Sometimes Iris, not even a baby can change a man," He realized what he had said. "I'm sorry if this doesn't give you any hope, but I promise the rest of us will make sure you're okay," He smiled. She then smiled back. "I know you guys will," She then hugged the turtle. This caught him off guard and he immediately returned the hug. It was sweet moment between the two. Maybe a hug is all I really needed. Then the all too familiar feeling came back. Something started in her stomach and was making it's way to her throat. She swiftly let go of Leonardo and cupped her mouth. She stood up and ran as fast she could aimlessly not knowing where to go and then:

  
"Bluuuuh," The contents in her stomach came pouring out. Leo witnessed her vomiting and looked at Donatello. "Donny she's vomiting!" Don stopped what he doing and looked around for the girl. Once he saw her bent over still heaving, he immediately pulled out a pregnancy test out of his pocket. The Rat looked at Donny. "What? I was holding it just in case, stuff like this happens unexpectedly," He made his way to the poor girl hurling all over the floor. "Mam, I'm gonna have to have you take this," she put a hand up giving a signal that she wasn't done. Once she was sure her stomach had stopped torturing her she looked up still cupping her mouth. she Looked at Donny's hand that was holding the small strip. It can't be this soon. She didn't protest. She took the test and asked: "Where can I do this?" Donny paused. They don't exactly have a bathroom but they do have running water and they pretty much use the bathroom in the sewers. "You can do it in my lab. I'll give you a cup. I promise I wont disturb you." He sounded reassuring enough and she didn't wanna argue so she did what she was told. She grabbed the cup and ran to the lab. They all waited.

  
After much time has passed. Don began to worry. He walked over to the entrance of the lab and knocked.  
No answer.

  
He knocked again. again no answer.

  
"Iris? it's been awhile, are you okay?" He then peeped around the corner to see a rather frozen Iris. She was staring at the strip before her. She can see a very visible red line and right next to it a very faint pink one. It can't be.

  
"Donny give me another one!" She demanded. "Uh okay, what's wrong?" "Just give me another one," Donny did as he was told and dug into his pocket for another one. As he handed it to her, she quickly dipped it into the urine sample. Please be negative. Donny looked at the strip while Iris was closing her eyes. After five minutes:

  
"Iris...look at the strip..." Donny's breath was hitched. She opened her eyes slowly. When she eyed the strip...

  
"NO." She couldn't believe it. Two positive strips. "Fucking great! I'm not telling him." She was not going to be the one to tell the habitually angry turtle.

  
"Maybe if you are the one to tell him, he wouldn't get upset," Donny was sure the plan would work. "Donny don't make me do it I cant take another rude remark! I mean he was nice to me at first, but now I don't know," She put her hands to her face and her elbows to her knees.

  
"I'm afraid you're the only viable option," He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what happens, you've got us." Her eyes began to well up again. "Thank you Donny for sending me into the Lion's den. Do I get to choose a weapon?" She jokingly added.

  
"No," He laughed. "He doesn't hurt women unless you're Kari, which is clear you're not," He said confidently.

  
"Great..." Raph was notably stronger than her, she would not have known what to do if he got angry with her. So without wasting time she began to look for him. Maybe he left the layer but, she checked every inch of the place and still no Raphael. Maybe he did leave.

  
"Where is he? I wanna get this over with, I can't keep this a secret," She needed to tell him. He deserved to know.

  
"Why would you wanna look for Raph?" Leo asked. He was puzzled. "And what secret?"

  
Shit. Donny hasn't told them. "Nothing. Do you know where he might be?"

  
"He's in his room, but I wouldn't wanna go in there. No one ever goes into his room," but Iris was already making her way towards the lion den and After searching which den it was, she finally eyed him. There was the lion. She looked down at her hand to see what her weapon was. The pregnancy strips.

  
Great. He's going kill me. "Lord help me," She looked up at the Ceiling and breathed. She closed her eyes. and with her eyes closed she finally spoke.

  
"...Raph," He was sitting at the edge of his bed listening to his ipod. He didn't hear her, but he sensed someone was watching him. He took the earphones out of his ears and with irritation in his voice he uttered.

  
"What could anyone possibly want from me now? mhm?" He didn't realize who it was her.

  
"Say somethin' don't just stand there." He finally looked up.

  
God those greenish brown eyes burned right through her and she didn't know what to say. She was staring at the most tetchiest turtle in the layer and she hadn't come up with the plan. "I'm sorry to bother you," was all she could come up with.

  
"Oh yea? why are you here?" He said. This turtles a smart ass. 

  
"I know we're not on good terms and you probably hate me right now, but you deserve to know," She said quickly. The words came pouring out. "You think I hate you?" He asked her confusingly. "My beef isn't with you," He told her. "...and what do I deserve to know?" He was standing now and made sure she didn't think it was okay to come into his room.

  
"Who put you up to this?" He was still staring at her not breaking focus. "Um...that doesn't matter." She replied and stepped back.

  
"Okay so then WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

  
"Lower your tone," She was surprised of the words that came out of her mouth. She wasn't going to apologize or even back down. She had to be tough with this one.

  
"Remember you're standing in my territory and you still haven't even told why the hell you're here," He was finding her amusing.

  
"I don't care where we are or who you are, chose your words wisely," She told him

  
"I can see you've been talking to the Fearless leader. He put you up to this?!" He growled.

  
"Relax it wasn't him," She raised her hands. He didn't want to scare her. He was an asshole, but wasn't that much of an asshole. He quickly retreated. His attention went straight to her hand. "What's in your hand?" He was curious now. She hid her 'weapon' behind her back. "Let me see," He motioned his fingers towards her. "Give it here."

  
"Uh..." She was still looking at him not breaking loose.

  
"Then get out." He stated

  
"No." Her feet firm on the ground. She kept her stance. You maybe a lion, but I'm a Lioness. She was ready, but not that ready. He quickly gripped her up and reached for her wrist. She was shocked. He picked her up like she was just a cup of joe. "Hey!" She Slapped him. A transient hot feeling washed across his face. He pushed her and slammed his door. All of it went down south so fast. "Wait! Raph, I'm so sorry!" Please! She didn't know what else to do, but slide the strips under the door. "You deserve to know," She then stepped back from the door. She waited.

  
The red turtle saw the strips on the floor and he swallowed. He knew what they were. He walked over and picked up the test strips. To his fear...she was pregnant. His eyes were full and he knew that this was it. He opened his door looking for her and he spotted her still next to the door, but her back was against the wall. In swift motion he hugged her.  
He hugged her. 

  
"What...?" She was shocked by the sudden change. She didn't know if she should hug him the way she hugged Leo. But he whispered. "I'm sorry," Then she understood. He really does think this is all his fault. She then decided to hug him back. What could it hurt? He then hugged her harder and melted into her arms. "It's okay, we're going to figure it out," She was hoping she was saying the right words. What she didn't notice was that the rest of the turtles were staring at them. Leo was fazed by the sudden revelation.

  
"Are you guys seeing this?" He shook his purple brother's shoulder. Donatello was staring too. "Yea," His mouth was slightly open.

  
Both Raphael and Iris let go of each other. Raph, not knowing what to do next retreated back to his room. His warm touch still lingered. He wasn't such a bad person, just upset about all of this and didn't know how to react to any of it. She appreciated the touch and she knew he did too. A smile formed on her face. It felt...good. She made her way down to the other boys.

  
"Wooooh, way to tame the beast Baby girl, " Mikey had the biggest grin on his face.

  
"It wasn't easy Mikey, I slapped him on the face..." She still felt bad about that.

  
"He deserved that," Leo was smiling too. "Way to go," He laughed. Although the brothers were cheering her, she felt like it wasn't well deserved.

"Hi boys!" A very familiar voice rang through the layer and everyone perked up

  
"Hey April! The purple turtle was always happy to see her. "Long time no see?" She walked over to him and gave him the warmest hug. Clearly there was spark between them because they held onto that hug for a long period of time.

  
"Uh Donny?" Leo interrupted. "There is someone we would like for April to meet," Donny broke away from the hug and realized that he was way to excited.

  
"Oh sorry! April meet Iris," He pointed to Iris, who was busy talking to Mikey. When she realized the other woman in the room, she smiled. Finally another human!

  
"Hi," She waved toward April.

  
"Now how did she come into the picture?" April asked. She wasn't being rude, she was just curious.

  
"Oh that's Raph's girl-," Mikey paused when Donny smacked him upside the head. "Mikey!" "Owwwe," Mikey rubbed his head.  
"What he meant to say was that we brought her down here because of the foot," Donny mentioned.

  
"Oh, are they after her? Why does she have super powers?" She joked. She was chuckling when she realized no one was laughing with her.

  
Raphael made his way down to the middle of the layer where everyone was congregating. After surveying that Raph had shown himself, Don grabbed Aprils arm gently. "I'll explain it to you in private," He motioned for April to follow him. So she did.  
Raphael made his way to the floor and everyone grew quiet. He hated the silence, but what more can he do? The way he's been acting lately made everyone be on their toes. He needed to change that for the sake what's to come. He wanted to speak, but instead changed course and decided to look for Sensei. If anyone could give him clarity it would be Master Splinter. He quietly made his way to his father's keep. He stopped at the door. Should he knock?

  
"Sensei?"

  
"You may come in my son," Master splinter was meditating and focused mainly on his breathing. "What troubles you my son?" Raphael wasn't prepared but spoke anyway.

  
"I need to speak with you Sensei. I'm at a loss, I don't know what to do. She's pregnant Sensei, and I don't even think I'm even meant to be the one. Why couldn't it be Leo?" He knelt down in front of his father. "Sensei, what if I can't protect her?"

  
"Nonsense, Raphael! You are the strongest of all your brothers and you have a strong heart. Do not mistaken yourself for someone weak! Just because you have a hard temper, does not mean that you don't have a strong sense of family," He opened his eyes. "Raphael, your heart is telling you something, What is it, speak."

  
"Master...I'm afraid I might...hurt her?" He hung his head low.

  
"Why do you fear this my son?" His face grew with concern.

  
"Master, I'm a monster. I break so easily and I always cause people harm, it's what I was meant to be. I always hide it all in so I don't hurt anyway else!"

  
"No! You will protect her, protect her unborn child and you will do it with honor! You are not the Shredder no his henchman." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Look at me my son," Raphael raised his head and looked at his father. "I love you. Just because you are my least favorite student, that doesn't mean that you are my least favorite son," Raphael fought back tears.

  
"Help me father, to be the best father."

  
"I will be with you every step of the way, now go and show her that you are not a monster," He nodded toward his son. "Yes, Sensei"

  
He exited the room only to hear both Leonardo and Iris having another singing contest. He chuckled. Great this is what he's gonna have to listen to for the next hour or so. Both of them were singing skillet again but this time it was Monster. Oh Damn. He decided not to bother them.

It had been later on in the day and the layer was quiet once again. You could hear what sounded like small punches. She tried over and over again to punch the bag. Still it would not move. She felt like a failure. Was she doing it wrong? The first time when she was with Raphael, the bag moved a bit, so why not this time? She growled. Listening to a song called Rise up by Andra Day she continued to punch the bag again, again and again. She was breaking out into a sweat, which she liked, she was always an active girl. Throwing punches was new to her though. She paused and decided to change the song. Thanks to Donny for allowing her to borrow his ipod. She was dying without music to listen too besides singing with the blue turtle. She was searching for the next song when she felt someone put their hands on her waist.

  
"Boo."

  
"AHH!" She shrieked. She dropped the ipod and the eyephones popped out of her ears. She turned around only to find the Red turtle laughing at her. She didn't like to be scared and especially if someone was laughing at her. She chose to ignore the turtle and continued to punch the bag.

  
"Having trouble?" She still ignored him.

  
"Are you mad at me for scaring you?" He spoke once again. "You're doing it wrong."

  
She stopped. She finally had no choice but to face him again. Before she could say anything he grabbed her by the waist again.

"Punch the bag." He smelled of some perfume soap. She liked it. I guess since they're in the sewers he has to a have a strong smelling soap.

  
"Ooookay," She pulled back and landed a hefty punch to the bag. "Fix your feet." He told her. Being told what to do wasn't really her thing, but something about his voice made her follow every direction. She delivered another punch and this time the bag finally moved.

  
"YES!" She shouted and jumped up causing Raph to back up.

  
"I mean you do smack hard as hell, I don't see why you couldn't punch a bag," He was smiling. She stopped cheering. She suddenly felt sorrowful.

  
"I am so sorry," She began to apologize.

  
"Nah, I deserved it, I shouldn't of gripped you up like that," He half heartedly chuckled to lighten the mood.

  
"Um...do you want to teach me some more?" She wasn't sure what else to do? I mean she knows she's pregnant, but this wouldn't hurt the baby right?

  
"Yea. sure," He walked over to her. "Do you wanna learn how to kick?" Iris started kicking the air. Raph laughed. "You look like a toddler, here let me give you some pointers," He stepped back and started to demonstrate what he wanted her to do. He positioned himself sideways and slowly lifted his leg into the air and slowly kicked. "You have to learn how to balance first before you give your first kick." He then walked over to her and held onto her waist again. Her waist was reasonably small in his hands. She slowly lifted her leg, but was unable to keep balance and started to lean sideways. She tried to correct herself, but almost ended up falling instead. He gripped her waist tighter. It felt good. He was strong and she knew he wouldn't let her fall. Why was she liking this?

  
"Thank you," She managed to say.

  
"You don't have to thank me. It's what I'm here for. This is new to you," She understood and tried again. This time she lost balance again and ended up landing on his chest. His chest wasn't smooth, it also bore scars. She tried again. She came to the conclusion that this man must have fought so many battles. Might've lost some and might've won some as well. Win or lose, this man was a fighter to the very end. Why did they chose him? She was lost in her thoughts and again found herself tracing his biceps and feeling him touch her. She didn't realize that her body was at a stand still and her leg was perfectly still in the air. She was balanced. Her adrenaline kicked in and she felt she could stand there for hours. In his hands she felt sanctuary.  
After a while of practicing balance they stayed sitting on the dojo floor. She picked up her ipod.

  
"I noticed how you were listening to music on your ipod earlier. What where you listening too?" She wanted to get to know this turtle so badly. She smelled him, felt him, saw him now all she wanted to do was hear him.

  
"Do you really wanna know?"

  
"...Yes that's why I asked silly," She smiled. Her smile was all he could look at.

  
"...I...um...I listen to trailer music, ambient music, rap music, classical music, hip hop, none of that romantic gushy shit."  
"Not manly enough for you, she joked," She tapped her elbow on his arm. He tapped hers back.

  
"it's the same shit in every song. whether its a break up song or not. I can't stand it," He made a yuck face. She chuckled.

  
"What's your favorite song?"

  
"Take me away by Globus." He had no hesitation.

  
"Can I listen?" She was eager to learn him.

  
"Sure. but my ipod is in my room," He got up from the floor.

  
"You're gonna let me into your room?" She was nervous now and didn't know if walking into his room was a good idea. He held out his hand and helped her up from the floor. He gave her a smile and They both walked up the steps to his bedroom door. He opened and she froze in place. Should she walk in?

  
"Again, princess, I'm not gonna bite."

  
"Yea you bit earlier when you got rough with me..." She pointed out.

  
"You bite harder than I do, you SMACKED me, remember?" He began to look around for his ipod and picked it up from his pillow. The pregnancy strips were on his night stand.He still has the strips...and oreos… She sat on his bed.

  
"Can I have some?" She started to have a craving for something sweet. Raph turned around confused and she pointed at the blue package of cookies on the nightstand. He didn't like when people begged for his snacks. This was different situation though.

  
"Ugh, yea sure, not too many though, don't want you getting sick," He found himself starting to caring for the poor girl.

  
"I'll just grab 3 then," She reached for the bag and grabbed 3 of the oreos. She stuffed them in her mouth to her satisfaction.

  
"Don't tell Mikey I gave you some or I'm not letting you dig into my stash anymore."

  
"Your stash? You have more treats?" She said playfully. She began to swing her feet back and fourth like a child.

  
"You're not having any," Raph shot the idea down quick. "Listen, you're pregnant I need you to start eating some real food..." He couldn't believe he was sayin those words. To a woman pregnant with his child. She stopped swaying her feet.

  
"So you're trying to tell me what I can and cannot eat now?" She got annoyed. He was treading on quicksand.

  
"All I'm sayin' is that this is kid is a mutant. I don't know how your body is going to react to this, I just don't want you to...eat something that's gonna affect it," He didn't know what else to say.

  
"Eating a couple snacks isn't gonna hurt me Raph, I'm resilient. I'll be fine, I pinky promise," She held out her pinky. Raph looked at her in confusion. "Oh I forgot you only have 3 fingers."

  
"Then here we'll shake on it!" She offered.

  
"I'm not shaking your hand because this isn't business," He smirked. She was running out of ideas.

  
"Fine, then you're just gonna have to believe me," She smirked back.

  
"mmhmm." He finally gave her the ipod. "I already have it set to it, just press play," She happily grabbed the ipod and placed the headphones in her ears. She pressed play.

  
"Kneel, in silence, alone,  
My spirit bears me  
Pray, for guidance, towards home  
In darkest hours  
Kneel (dream with your dream we travel)  
In Silence (empires of faith unravel)  
Alone (sealed with our virtues' treasures)  
Kingdoms falling -  
Down (whose hand commands this thunder?)  
In silence (cry as we're torn asunder)  
Alone (unto what gods do I call?)  
Protects us in our...  
Fall, away -  
My soul wandered,  
Borne by grace  
I flew on high.! Sheltered -  
From this thunder  
Calling heaven...  
Take me away from time and season  
Far, far away we'll sing with reason  
Prepare our throne of stars above me  
As the world once known will leave me  
Take me away upon a plateau  
Far, far away from fears and shadow  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow  
Light the way to bright tomorrows  
Answer our call in desperate hours  
Shelter our fall from earthly powers  
Temper our souls with flame and furnace  
Bear us toward a noble purpose  
Heaven hides nothing in it's measure  
Mortal men blinded by false treasure  
Formless and vanquished we shall travel  
Shield and sword will guide our battle  
Take me away from time and season  
Far, far away we'll sing with reason  
Prepare a throne of stars above me  
As the world once known will leave me  
Take me away upon a plateau  
Far, far away from fears and shadow  
Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow  
Light the way to bright tomorrows  
Heaven hides nothing in its measure  
Mortal men blinded by false treasure  
Formless and vanquished we shall travel  
Shield and faith will guide our battle  
Salvation comes in desperate hours  
Angels on high proclaim these powers  
Lead us from chaos we shall follow  
Bear us to a bright tomorrow"

  
The song was done.  
"Is this how you feel? You want to just leave?" She broke the silence. She looked to him for answers, but unfortunately he remained silent. "Well I don't want you to leave," She put a hand on his. "You're not a soldier, you're not a worrier. You don't need to fight alone. You're bleeding, you're in pain, you're crying out, you're lonely, you're lost. But you don't have to fight alone. Bare your soul to me and I'll tend to your wounds as best as I can. I cannot cure you, heal you, but I can help, I've been in your place, always wanting to run, because I never had a home. Being passed down from family to family, but none of them wanting to keep me. So I kept growing and growing until finally they kicked me into the streets. I was homeless and starving. I'm no stranger to physical pain, I've been through it. Until one day I just wanted to end it all. No one would miss me anyway right? until I met my dog Whiskey. I then felt the need to live. He gave me hope. He was...all I had," Raphael was taken aback by all of what he just heard. He never had anyone take how he felt and say it out loud before.

  
"Remind me not to let you listen to any of my songs again," He put his hand on top of hers. "and I'll have to take you up on that offer," God his hands were so warm against hers she didn't want him to let go. "Your hands are freezing," He mentioned.

  
"Oh," She blushed. "They're always freezing, sorry," She crossed her arms and rubbed the sides of her arms. "I'm always cold," The Red turtle took it as a cue to get it in closer. He put his arms around her and held her close. She was definitely blushing now. His body heat radiated off of him. "Are you 'kay?" Before she could answer another turtle appeared at the doorway, the orange turtle.

  
"Do you want me to close the door?" Iris felt Raphael's muscles tense, but he never pulled away from her. "Mikey...Imma get ya later, keep playin," He hadn't realized that the door was open. He had forgot to close it. "Roses are red violets are blue-" Mikey began to sing.

  
"-If you keep bothering me, I will kill you," His eyes were sharp. He kept his arms around Iris not wanting to let go. "Awwww Iris, isn't he such a big cuddly teddy bear?" Mikey said sarcastically. Raphael felt the woman in his arm laughing inwardly getting that she understood the implied message. Raphael growled at Mikey who had already seemed to have left. "I'll get him later, bastard," He found that he was hugging her for way too long and decided to pull away. Iris felt disappointment and decided to take matters into her own hands and hugged right back. "I'm sorry you're so warm," She closed her eyes and smiled. This time it was Raphael's turn to blush. His cheeks were flushed red at the thought of someone calling him warm.  
"Thank you so much," She hugged him tighter and he wrapped his arms around her again.

* * *

Author's note:  
I love doing long chapters and I'm already working on chapter 3. So let me know if you'd like anything to be added. I don't bite lol Thank you again for those who commented.


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author:  
> This has taken me a while to type because I literally had so much going on and I also had writers block lol. I know, so early in the game. So I decided to listen to music and it cured my writers block! Song that I listened to while writing this chapter: Zedd- Stay the night.

**Turtle's Layer**

  
Back in Donny's room, April was laying on Donatello's plastron. Clearly they had just got done with kissing each other and were staring into each other's eyes. Nothing had prepared them for this and everything leading up to this moment made them star stuck. Should they tell the others? Would they accept their dyer need for each other? What about Master Splinter?

  
"So, is she really pregnant with Raph's…...um..." April didn't mean to start talking about Raphael, but something crossed her mind.

  
"Who, Iris?" He half breathes. He kissed the beautiful woman before him on the forehead and held her closer. He let's out a breath, "Babe, what's on your mind?" She shifted her body slightly in his harms. "I didn't think human could get pregnant from you guys...I mean we already had sex, but I didn't think it was possible to...have children with you," She responded.

  
"Babe, we don't even know how this is going to turn out for her. She might die from this or the mutagen might turn her into something else. I have to check her blood levels and see how she's reacting to the whole thing. The baby might not even make it and that's gonna devastate Raphael," He never liked talking negative, but this is only outcome he can come up with.

  
"That's a lot of negative talk Donny," She cupped his cheek with one hand and gently pulled the turtle's eyes onto her. " Give her hope, baby, she needs it right now. After everything she's been through, give her some reason to keep going. The baby inside of her will grow and so will her need to protect it and nurture it. It would be heartbreaking to tell her that she'll lose all of that," She kisses Donny on the cheek and then on his lips. After a light pause The purple turtle picked up his bandana and placed it back over his eyes.

  
"Dammit baby that's why I love you!" His lips met hers and she melted into his arms.

There she was lying in his bed. She welcomed the scent of his musk And she drew the blanket closer to her nose. So that's what he truly smells like. It almost smells like cologne and quickly became devoted to the scent. But he doesn't wear cologne does he? Why was she do enamored by this turtle? Why Did he smell so... good. The only thing she's thinking of is him on top of her! No. She has to get it out of her head. It can't happen. She's pregnant with his child, but it never said in the rule book that she had to fall in love with him. She smelled something else...dinner! But where was Raph? She must've fallen asleep while they were hugging, but how could that be? So fast? She quickly got herself out of bed only to run into the Orange clad.

  
"Hey baby girl, I was just looking for you. I made some rice with beans and some fried chicken, you want in?" Mikey gave her the biggest smile. "Wooh dude, what were you doing in Raph's room?" Shit. Raph isn't gonna like this. Mikey snooping around.

"I uh, I fell asleep by accident. I thought he would've kicked me out, but I guess not," she was sure that Mikey was gonna poke fun at her, but instead he mention, "just don't eat his snacks because he maybe a teddy bear, but I don't call him a bear for nothing," Iris laughed. "Now do you wanna eat?"

  
"Sure, I'm starving anyway!" She ran passed Mikey and straight to the dinner table in the kitchen. There she noticed Raphael was sitting at the table already eating at his plate. He let me sleep. She wouldn't dare tell him that she sniffed his sheets.  
'Gurrrrrgle' her stomach made the most audible growl that made Leo chuckle while he put a spoon full of rice in his mouth. How incredibly hungry she was.

  
"Umm...that was my stomach sorry, I guess I'm a little too hungry," she tried to cover up the embarrassment.

  
"Hey don't be ashamed if it came out the basement either, sometimes you gotta let them rip!" Mikey said waving the spoon Around from the rice pot.

  
"She doesn't need to fart, Mikey, her stomach is talkin that's all," Raph said as he placed another spoonful in his mouth.

  
"Right." Iris and Raph looked at each other and then looked straight at their plates sheepishly.

  
"Well a happy fart doesn't come from as miserable ass Raphie," Mikey retorted. The turtle scooped up the beans and placed it on the girls plate. It actually looked really delicious.

  
"Da Fuck does that mean?" Raph stopped eating.

  
"I don't even wanna know what that means." Leo said under his breath.

  
"You know you are always talking dirty at the table..." Raph began.

  
"And you are always complaining!," Mikey shot back. "We are here on earth to fart around, don't let anyone tell you differently, Iris."

  
"Oh god," The blue turtle face palmed himself.

  
"And don't be ashamed to fart While urinating, there is no rain without thunder!" Mikey Began to cackle at own joke.

  
"He's not gonna quit is he?" Iris questioned.

  
"Nah, farts ain't it, wait until he starts talking filthy, but don't worry I won't let him go too far, I mean I still got my food to finish," Raph was already almost done his plate. The way he ate his food, it wasn't elegant. Far from it! All she could remember was how he held her in his arms. How close his face was to her...why was she suddenly so engulfed in this man's essence? She could see his every movement and while she began to eat her food, she found she couldn't take here eyes off of him. She needed to think of something else besides the hunk in front of her.

  
"Where is Donny?" Iris asked.

  
"When April is around he disappears," Leo answered.

  
"You mean he disappears, with her," Mikey emphasized. "I told you April is his girlfriend."

  
"They're not together, quit it," Raph started to get annoyed.

  
"I mean Mikey is right, April and Donny are always gone," Leo jumped in. "I sometimes wonder myself if there is something more going on."

  
Donatello and April were the iconic duo in the layer and in their lives. When she came into Donny's life it was like his heart didn't know how to beat properly anymore. Iris didn't want to talk about relationships and love or anything. She didn't even know about her feelings for Raph!

  
Iris continued to eat her food and suddenly without no warning she started to feel sick. The spoon halted in her mouth. She slowly lowered the spoon not to alarm the boys and she put her hand to her mouth. Raph was the first to notice. She looked at the red turtle, not wanting to open her mouth in fear of what might come out.

  
"Uh...wassup princess? What's with the sudden face?" Raphael got up from his chair and made his way over to the ill-stricken female. She was cupping her mouth and fought hard to hold it in. She couldn't look at him. "...Raph-bluuuuh,' the contents of her stomach spilled over and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Raph jolted back. "Wooh!" It was a near miss when her vomit shot to the floor. Iris yelled during her spew session. "Your baby is gonna be the death of me!" Raph covered his face in embarrassment still thinking all of this is his fault. Iris gripped the table not realizing that she was gripping it way too hard. When she let go, Raphael saw that she had left a dent. No. he must be seeing things.  
That dent could've already been there. Raph bent down and slowly helped her up. She was weak at the knees.

  
"Iris, come on let's get you washed up," he continued to help her walk until her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed.

Back at Donny's lab, Raph had gently placed her on top of the table. All he could think about how small she was compared to him. How he held her and felt her soft skin. Her flowing brown hair falling down as he carried her to his brother's lab. All of it had to be his fault. He thought about it way too often and couldn't fathom a human dying because of him. Killing people wasn't apart of their practice. Master Splinter told them that being a ninja was about being in the shadows. How can he hide from this? Doing this to this poor woman, it must bother her to no end. After he placed Iris on the table he breathed heavily and then turned around to face Donatello. He looked just as concerned.

  
"What happened, Raphael?" You could sense the worry in his voice as he bent down to check her pulse. He grabbed her wrist and pressed his thumb on her skin.

  
"She...um...threw up and then passed out on me," Raph rubbed the back of his head. He noticed she smelled of vomit, but didn't care. He wanted to make sure she was alright.

  
"What was the last thing she said before she passed out? Did she describe any symptoms?" Donny quickly grabbed the suction canister and began to suction her mouth. As disgusting as it may seem, she still needed to be able to breath. "At least she still has a pulse." Raphael began to imitate the last thing Iris said to him before she fainted.

  
"Your baby is gonna be the death of me," Raphael said quietly. After doing the most horrible imitation, Donny turned to face his red brother.

  
"She really said that? Maybe she was just upset," Donny tried to lighten the blow.

  
"I'd be mad too if i can't Keep anything down. Before you know it she's gonna be so damn hungry she's gonna wanna a cow," he let out a half assed chuckle.

  
"I'll Take a blood sample and check if the mutagen has been affecting her," The purple turtle went to grab a syringe when he was grabbed by the arm. He turned to see that it was his brother, Raphael.

  
"Please make sure she's alright. I can't bare the fact that she might die because of me...please take care of her Don," he then let go of his brother and allowed him to continue. "I will do everything I can possible, but if it gets to a point where there is nothing much more I can do, I'll let you know," Donny then turned around and grabbed the iv. Raphael walked out.  
After some time of resting Iris finally woke up. Her body ached. Every muscle in her body was tense. She could feel with every movement that her body was screaming out to her to stop. Her head was killing her. As she open her eyes and her vision stabilized she saw that she was hooked up to an iv. There was a bag of saline dripping into her blood stream. She felt like she could just die. "Donny?" She questioned. "All I remember is being in the kitchen and then Raph was right next to me," he touched her forehead that was pounding so hard. Hard and louder than a pair of drums. "Did I pass out?" Donny turned around to face the woman and handed her some earl gray tea with wild flower honey. "You need something light. Your stomach need to adjust to the baby. Heck, your hole body needs some adjusting," he held out the tea in front of her. She respectful took the tea and began to drink.

  
"My mouth is so dry and I can still taste the vomit in my mouth," she made a disgusted facial expression.

  
"Don't worry, drink your tea, then you can brush your teeth," Donny smiles at her and she sips her tea. "I also checked your blood, the mutagen is all over your blood cells. Have noticed any symptoms?" he walked over to the table and turned his shell toward the table. He leaned against it. "Are you sure you haven't experienced anything unusual?"

  
"Depends of what you mean by unusual," she still sipped on her tea. "I mean anything other than pregnancy symptoms," he replied. "I need to know because the baby might get affected as well," he put a hand on her thigh. "Just let me know if anything freaks you out okay?"

  
"I will I promise," she sipped the last of her tea and realized she had drank the tea pretty fast. I guess I was that thirsty. She then got up and decided to walk to the sink in his lab. She wanted a tooth paste and a tooth brush. She brushed her teeth thoroughly before April walked in.

  
"Hey, poor thing," she walked toward Iris and leaned in for a hug. Iris was more than eager to accept a hug. She seemed to like this new human before her. "Raphael told me you fainted, being pregnant is not a walk in the park!" She then leaned in for another hug. "How about me and you Go to my apartment, we can do all kinds of stuff, baking, watching movies, you can take a shower if you'd like and I can get you some proper clothes and out of those clothes they gave you. You know, a girl has to look good." She said giggling. "Don't worry you're gonna have some fun what do you say?" April looked at Don. Her face was pleading for him to say yes. He submitted.

  
" fine, But if you have any problems please don't hesitate to call me on my Shell cell. April can give you hers," he gave April a hug. "Have fun," he said to her. The IV was removed from Iris and April mouthed the words I love you before she turned away from him with Her arms wrapped around Iris. Donny flashed a smile.

Both April and Iris made their way to the surface where they began to walk the streets. "Now that we're out that fishy hole, maybe we can have some girl talk," April suggested. "So how was it being down their for weeks? And are you really pregnant with Raphael's...um..." April didn't want to sound rude, but she had so many questions in mind. Iris immediately started to feel uncomfortable and decided to just answer her first question. The air felt so good for the first time in weeks and all she wanted to do was have a good full course meal. Although she hasn't been able to keep anything down, she wanted to still try to eat.

  
"It was both awkward and pleasant at the same time. The guys were great accept Raphael, I bumped heads with him a couple times," Iris admitted. They continued to walk to April's apartment and on the way they were able to stop and enjoy a good milk shake. "Hey how about we get you a small milk shake, Just in case?" Iris agreed. Once they left the ice-cream store they finally made It to April's apartment.

  
"Is there anything that I can eat that wont make me vomit?" Iris questioned. April jiggled her keys and aligned it with the door. She was able to turn the door knob and open the door wide. She tossed her purse on the couch. "Well you just had a milk shake so I don't want you mixing it with anything else. That is a for sure way to make you puke again," April removed her scrunchy from her hair and allowed her hair to flow down her back. She's beautiful. Iris thought. Maybe that's why Donny likes her so much. I look nothing like her and I'm pretty average looking. Iris placed her hand through hair only to find that her hair was greasy and she needed a bath. "Is it possible that I can take a shower? I was only able to take shower like 3 times down in the layer. They don't really have much of a bathroom," Iris giggled. April laughed along.

  
"Sure lol I don't blame you, you poor thing. I'm so sorry for not being able to scoop you up sooner. I've been so busy with life, but yes make yourself at home and I'll bring you some clean clothes or maybe some pajamas so you can spend the night in a nice comfy apartment," April flickered a smile.

  
"...um...thank you! I'll go ahead and jump right in," Iris quickly ran to the shower and jumped out of her sewer clothes. She was finally going to be able to take a proper shower. She turned the water on to a nice warm sensation as she let the water caress her body. She raised her arms up and drew her fingers through her hair as she allowed the water to smooth it out. Her hair only reached half way down her back sticking to her skin. It's been a month and 2 weeks and she felt a small lump on her belly. Could the baby be growing that fast? Or this child is going to be huge! Other than that The warm, clean water felt amazing.

  
"So, Iris how are you feeling with the whole pregnancy?" April spoke through her apartment. She doesn't give up does she? Iris rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. It's okay calm down, don't chew this girls head off she's just trying to be nice.  
"It's weird. I've been vomiting like crazy and I don't know if you've noticed, but I have a small lump for a belly now," Iris pumped the container of the body soap and began to smear up her legs and down her arms. "I just don't feel right. It's about to be almost 2 months and I fell like all of this is happening way too fast for me. I'm sure it's the same for Raphael," She moved onto the shampoo.

  
"Are you sure it's even Raph's?" April was all ears. Iris paused. Is it really Raphael's? The hot headed flaming personality that couldn't even talk to Iris the first month.

  
" Donny took a DNA test of who's sperm it was and it was Raph's, the one that has a scorching persona," Iris rolled her eyes. April snickered.

  
"Well my Donny is rarely ever wrong and maybe this is all true," April was hoping for all of this to be true. She wondered If one day her and Donny can have one of their own. How wonderful it would be to see Donny with their child on his shoulders as he allowed him/her to feast their eyes on their father's toys. Would they be a genius like the their father? Sweet, understanding, supportive and selfless Donatello. Her heart fluttered with the possibility. Iris thought the same thing. Although she rarely knew the red turtle she also wondered if the child would turn out to be just like their father. Would he/she become Feisty, strong, ambitious, hot tempered, impulsive?

  
"After so many years of thinking that I would have a boyfriend and some day get married and have children like a normal family, I never thought that I'd be pregnant by a mutant turtle. My world is so fucked," Iris was slowly getting agitated and wanted to change the subject. "Do you think that Raph will be a good father?" Iris couldn't catch the words before they left her mouth. Dammit. 

  
"I'm...sure he'll come around. After all he is 26 years old. If he isn't ready then his grouchy green ass should start preparing himself," April reached into one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out some cookies.

  
"Are you and Don...a thing?" After rinsing her hair, Iris turned the knob and the water shut off. April was surprised at the question. She bit her lip. Should she tell her? A complete stranger? After all the poor girl is pregnant with Raph's child what harm could it do?

  
"Well...I do love Donny, very much," April took out a chocolate chip cookie from the bag.

  
"But do you love him, like LOVE him?" April knew where Iris was trying to get at. "Do you love Raph?" She threw back. This made Iris tense at the thought of loving the quarrelsome turtle. Was it love that she was feeling? She simply replied:

  
"I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel a little lost. Raph is an asshole at times and then other times he's a sweet heart. I feel like he's hiding something and it's making him so angry all the time. I don't know what it is-," Iris tried to continue before April interjected.

  
"Don't try to figure it out, you're only gonna get hurt," April grabbed another cookie out of the bag. Iris finally walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and felt fresher than ever.

  
"If I'm gonna have this turtle's baby at least deserve to get to know him. It's not fair that I have to go through all of this trouble and pain and let alone birth and I don't even know a lick about Raph!" Iris started to braid her hair.

  
"Welcome to rest of the world where this happens to women all the time, you're not alone," April's straightforward attitude made Iris tense even further.

  
"Yea I doubt their pregnant with a mutant,"

  
"You'd be surprised!" April laughed, then ceased her cackling. "In all seriousness if Raph is a dick I'm sure his brothers will be there for you. They won't let you do this alone, I know them and I can tell they really liked you," April walked over to Iris and gently grabbed her hand. "I'll be there for you if ever need someone to talk too or cry or even rant. I'm all ears," Iris tightened her grip around April's hand and inhaled. "Thank you," was all she could say.

  
"Now how about we watch a really good movie?" The red hair woman walked over to the cabinet in the living room and ran her eyes over the collection of movie titles.

  
"I like to watch horror flicks," Iris suddenly felt at ease. "Okay if we can't find a movie here then we Can definitely watch something on Netflix," April grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "How about the Grudge?"

* * *

  
The city rustled below and the air was crisp. Standing not too far from the apartment, on a rooftop stood a figure, stationary in their position. Not faltering nor breaking their vision from what was unfolding before their eyes. A stoic expression On their face as April and Iris sat on the couch. Hands reached over a small device attached to their suit.

  
"Should I make a move?" Red lips grace over the device as she spoke.

  
"I have Visual on her." The hand drops from the radio. She slowly reached over her shoulder with her right arm and you can hear A metal blade slide from its region on her back. She grips her weapon as she breathes steadily.

  
"I'm ready Master Shredder." Kari waited for the signal. "NO," said the course voice on the receiver. "I order you to stand back. Now is not the time." The voice spoke.

  
"Yes master," Karai resounded reluctantly. FUCK. Karai has been waiting for weeks to grab the girl and Master Shredder hasn't given her the pleasing order to capture her. After all she stuck her neck out to retrieve the sperm from Raphael. He was hard to take down and fought honorable, but not hard enough. She simply used a dart to knock him out and once she was done milking the red turtle, she simply left him on the roof top. She felt Gritty and dirty at the fact that she had to touch the turtles cock and stimulate it. She never thought the shredder would go this far as to impregnate a human. She had to admit it fascinated her, but angered her at the same time. Weren't they trying to eliminate the turtles? So why make another? Is it just to purely amuse the idea of creating something entirely your own. Something inside her wanted to let this new creature live, but she wanted Leonardo's head in exchange for the infants life. One cannot live without the other turtles dying! Her mind was racing, but placed her katana back into his rightful place on her back and she swiftly gliding across the roofs back to her Master.

* * *

  
April's apartment.

  
"Do you ever get scared?" April asked her.

  
"Well yea I get scared of a lot of things, like this pregnancy for once," Iris answered.  
" I mean this movie," April further added.

  
"Oh, sorry...yes I'm petrified of this movie. This is probably the only movie that scared me," she admired. She held onto a pillow that April gave her to hold onto and gripped it tighter. "I hate this part!" Iris looked away as the grudge snapped her victim away. She had to admit that there was a time that she thought the grudge was real!

  
" hey is there a cheesy scary movie that you like to watch?" April smirked. Iris responded.  
"TREMORS! Literally the funniest movie I have ever watched about underground worms killing people," She gleefully giggles.

* * *

  
**Turtles layer**

  
The turtles faced each other the Dojo, one holding a bo staff and one holding katanas. It was time for a sparring match. Both Michelangelo and Raphael remained seated on the dojo matt as their brothers begin their training for the morning. Once the match began you can clanking of the katana and the twirling of the bo.

  
"Harder Donatello, keep your feet balanced!" Splintered ordered. "Leonardo, place your katana in front to block! Don't be afraid to be on defense!" As Master Splinter yelled orders Raphael found himself staring off into space. All he think about was Iris. Would he be teaching his son to fight? Would it even be a boy? Or a girl? I promise to protect both of you. But the dent on the table earlier... did she really do that? Does she like me? Does she have feelings for me? I wonder what her favorite color is? So many random questions in my head and I want the answers to all of them!

  
"Raphael!" Master Splinter snapped me out of what seemed like wonderful thoughts.

  
"Spare with Leonardo." Without hesitation He sprung forward and began to swing. Leo dodged his blow , then delivering a side swipe knocking him to the ground. Leonardo got back up and charged after Raphael with his katanas. Raph readies his sai, gripping then hard imprinting his fingers into the leather. As Leo jumped in the air and swung his arms in a downward motion, his weapons met with Raph's sai blocking him. He broke free from the block and swiped his blade across Raphael's shoulder causing a tear in the skin. Raphael winced from the pain and looked down at his arm only to be attacked once Again. Leo knocked his opponent down to the ground and brought his blade dangerously close to his brother's neck. He won the match. Raphael was Allowed to stand on his feet and he stormed off out of the dojo. He didn't care of Leo had won the fight, he didn't want to be bothered and distracted from his thoughts. When he sees Iris he will pull her to the side and take to her. What is going to say?

  
He grabbed the first aid kit from Donny's lab and found some butterfly strips to close the wound. At the moment he didn't care that Leo cut him. Its what happens at the dojo. You risk getting hurt. After the cleaning the wound proper he placed the butterfly strips on the wound. That should hold it in place. Dammit it stings.

  
Without a moment more to spare he heard April and Iris walk into the layer.

  
"Hi boys!" April yelled. Great now's my chance to talk to Iris! Raph thought. "We had a great time at my apartment if anyone wants to know," April added.

  
Raphael quickly leaned in and touched Iris's arm. He didn't want to startle her, but he felt A huge need to speak with her. "Iris, we need to talk, please," he politely asked her. Iris obliged. What could Raph possibly want to talk about? They quickly make there way to Raphael's room and Iris sat on his bed. For Some reason siting on Raph's bed brought her back memories of when she smelled his sheets. Oh god. She's Taking that to her grave. She got comfortable and again she could smell the heavy cologne that she Adored earlier. Maybe he does wear cologne.

  
"...Raph?" She was concerned that maybe he was having second thoughts. She could never get rid of the baby even if he begged her. She hated the thought of ripping something out of her. It could also cost her life! If the baby won't kill her, the Foot clan certainly will.

  
Raphael didn't know how to answer. He had the conversation in his head and replayed so many times. The moment finally came and he was stuck. He looked at her and realized that she was glowing with beauty. She smelled amazing and her hair seemed soft and shinning. She gave the warmest smile as she said his name. Her face. Oh god her face reminded him of the sweetest honey. He was lost in her presence.

  
"Hello?" She tried to catch his attention, but noticed he was staring at her. She blushed and was sure her face resembled that of a cherry.

  
"Raphie? Can you please stop staring at me and tell me why I'm here?" Hearing her call him Raphie turned him on. No one has ever called him by that name since he was a kid. With the final question he walked over to her and bent down on his knees to get to her level. He stared deeply into her earthy brown eyes taking every detail of her angelic face. Her soft features were astounding to him. Her lips... her lips were doused in blistex as he smelled the heavy scent of the lip balm. Her cheeks were a rosy flush and her button nose wrinkled at how close he was to her. He took note of her freckles and how each one was attractively placed. He wanted nothing more than to cup her cheek and kiss those beautiful supple lips. "I'm sorry princess," he stepped back and gave some space. "I didn't know how else to say this, but... I'm starting to like you. I'm starting to trust you. I've never really trusted a human before besides April and I want you to know that I don't just let my walls down for anyone. Something about you makes my heart thaw. Listen," he slowly touched her on her thigh and she slightly twitched. "I know You barely know me, and it's only been almost 2 months since you've been here, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, not while I'm breathing. I will fight until my very last breath. Listen, I don't fight because I hate what's if front of me, I fight because I love what's behind me. My family is behind me, you and the baby is what's behind me. I need to get my priorities straight. I need to realize what I have and make the right choice. Will you be there for me? Through the whole thing, will you be there for me and have my back?" He has never spilled the beans like that before and he was wondering if maybe he had said too much. Iris covered her belly with one arm and felt the lump that was forming. It will be a as Matter if time before she has to push this little jelly bean out. Maybe he would be a great father after all.

  
"You know, I already came up with names for the baby, both a boy and a girl name. I want to the best mother I can be, whether it's to a mutant or not. And I'm gonna need you by my side to do it. I can't do this alone Raph," hearing Raph say that he trusted her and how he was starting to like her made her heart flutter with excitement. She swallowed as her lower region started to get hot. She wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his strong muscular arms around her again. She wanted to kiss his scared lip with fire, So she leaped at the chance and wrapped her arms around him. Again her soft skin lingered on his body. He welcomed it as he buried his snout into the crook of her neck. His breath teased her as each exhale sent her into a horny rage. She knew what she wanted. Was it too soon? He did say it was only almost two months.

  
"Raphie...I...we," She tried to speak as she melted into his arms. He held her firmly as he boldly kissed her neck. He wasn't rough no did he tried to give her a hickey. He simply wanted to feel the velvety texture on his lips. He Felt every Inch of hairs stand As he grazed the rim of lips down her jaw line and passed her cheeks. She knew what was about to happen and she wanted it so desperately. When he finally made it to her lips she couldn't wait any longer and pressed her lips to his. The passion and desire both had shared was mutual and after breathlessly being entangled in one other they finally released their grip.

  
"Wow...I didn't think you felt the same about me..." he shocked. How amazing it felt. His heart was practically pounding and his whole body was on vibrate. He wanted her so badly, but there is always a next time and he still wanted to get to know her some more. "Maybe we should head back down stairs, my brothers are probably looking for us," he repositioned himself to a stand and stuck out a hand for her to take. Once she grabbed his hand, he pulled her in close to his body and his arm around her shoulders. How exquisite it felt.

* * *

  
**Author note:**   
**I wonder what Donny will find out about the mutagen in her blood stream. Also did you like the steam between Iris and Raphael? Or is it too soon? I wasn't too sure but I rolled with it. Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
